Baby it's Hot Outside!
by Essessency
Summary: There is a heat wave in Miami, in December! No one is allowed to go outside. So what will Austin and Ally do while they're alone in the store to keep each other company? Auslly cute fluffy oneshot


Austin = _**Bold Italics**_ Ally=_Italics_

**x.x**

It was hot out. Of course it was Miami and it was hot and humid out constantly. But it was December. It shouldn't be this hot out.

Everybody was in their house, blasting the air conditioner. Others were at the beach, wading in the cool waters. It was absolutely too dangerous to go outside, one could get extremely sick of heat stroke. It didn't get really bad until noon.

Austin came over to Sonic Boom early because Ally scheduled a songwriting session. Austin walked over when it wasn't that hot out, but two hours later the news reported that it was too hot to go outside. So they were trapped inside … alone.

Trish was at her most recent job, Menchies Frozen Yogurt, and was actually working because she'd rather be cool than dieing in heat. Nobody really knew where Dez was. Ally assumed he was keeping cool somehow. Mike and Mimi were working and Ally's dad was at a convention in Massachusetts, where there was currently a blizzard.

How ironic …

Their songwriting session was long over. Ally had closed the store, because she assumed nobody would be out. She wanted to go home and study her literature. She wanted to start next semester off with a good start. Austin wasn't in a big rush to leave. But Ally didn't know what else they could do. So Austin was strumming his guitar while Ally was smothering herself in sun block.

"Ally? Why are you putting on sun block? Your not even going outside …" He stopped playing and looked at her curiously.

"Who said I'm not? I've got to study the proper uses of grammar." She started to apply the fifth coat. "Besides, protection from ultraviolet rays is highly important. You are aware that we have a hole in the ozone-,"

"Wait?" Austin interrupted. "You're going to just walk home, in dangerous heat, just to study? That's ridiculous!"

"Pfft, no it isn't!" Ally argued while crossing her arms. "Studying is important, maybe _you_ should try it sometime." She huffed.

Austin sighed. He didn't like fighting with Ally. He walked over and sat beside her on the piano bench. "Look Ally, I'm sorry to say this but you're always studying! I know it's important to you, but it's Christmas vacation! Lighten up and have some fun!"

Ally looked at him deadpanned. "Okay genius, what do you expect to do while we're stuck inside?"

He thought for a minute. "We could play a game …"

**x.x**

Five minutes later, they found themselves on the floor, playing dice. Austin got some lemonade that they could sip on. They seemed bored out of their minds. Suddenly an idea came to Ally and she started humming. Austin hummed with her. Then, she started to sing.

_I really can't stay_

Austin smiled, catching her drift.

_**But baby, it's hot outside**_

_I've got to go away_

_**But baby it's hot outside**_

_This afternoon has been so very nice_

_**I know it has, your turn to roll the dice**_

_My mother will want to hurl_

_**Your mother is across the world**_

_My father will be pacing the floor_

_**He's not even in the store**_

_So really I'd better go_

_**Beautiful, don't leave me alone**_

_Well maybe just a little bit more_

_**I'll sing while you play piano**_

_Trish and Dez might think …_

_**You will get too tired**_

_Wait? Dez doesn't think_

_**You know Trish will be fired**_

_I wish I knew how to break the spell_

_**But being out there is hotter than hell**_

_I ought to say no no no sir_

_**It's like throwing up on a roller coaster**_

_At least I'm going to say that I tried_

_**What if you caught heat stroke and died?**_

_I really can't stay_

_**Oh but it's hot outside**_

_I really must leave_

_**Say you'll stay with me**_

_I must leave you to grieve_

_**That would make me really peeved**_

_You've really been grand but don't you see?_

_**Grand is a word from the 1940's**_

_There is bound to be talk real soon_

_**But we're not even in school**_

_Well, there will be plenty implied_

_**C'mon baby, just stay inside**_

_I really can't stay_

_**Oh, but it's hot outside**_

_**Baby, it's hot out**_

_Oh but it's hot outside_

_**It's hot outside**_

_It's hot outside!_

They ended the song in harmony, laughing. Austin glanced at her lovingly, but Ally was too busy laughing to notice.

"So will you stay now?" Austin asked and Ally looked at him and smiled.

"Yes."

Austin grinned and leaned in to kiss her, on impulse. They relaxed into it, getting quite comfortable.

The Christmas wreath on the practice room door jingled, signaling someone was about to walk in. The two broke apart quickly, nobody knew they were dating. Trish walked in, her hair was super frizzy.

"Trish, it's too dangerous to go outside! Why are you here?" Ally asked.

Trish lay down on the couch. "Because I was fired from Menchies and I had nowhere else to go."

"I thought you said that you were actually going to work because it was too hot out." Austin said.

"I was …" Trish replied, fanning herself. "But Dez came in and I politely asked him for his order. He asked the specials and I told him our specials, which were chocolate raspberry and ginger lemonade. So I apparently pronounced ginger wrong and he got all offended. So I started yelling at him and got fired."

Austin and Ally just looked at each other. Only Trish and Dez …

Trish was soon sleeping on the couch. And Austin and Ally went downstairs so she wouldn't be disturbed. As soon as they got to the balcony of the stairs, Austin reconnected his lips to Ally's.

They were there for a few minutes before Ally pulled back, breathing heavily.

"When are we going to tell?" She asked. "I don't want to hide away my feelings for you …"

Austin leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Ally smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks Austin," She then skipped down the stairs singing 'Heat Wave'.

Maybe she would learn to have some fun after all.

**Just a cute little oneshot that ran through my mind. It could be considered a parody I guess. I know the ending wasn't the best but I was trying to think of how else to end it. Menchies Frozen Yogurt is a real place, though I don't know if there are any in Miami. Probably not but it's still real so I don't own it! Obviously "Baby its Hot Outside" the parody, belongs to me because I made up new lyrics. But I based it off of the original song "Baby its Cold Outside" by Frank Loesser, who wrote the music. So I hope you guys like it! Happy Holidays!**

**P.S. Anyone recognize the 'ginger' reference? ;)**

**-Evelyn**


End file.
